


we dance to the tempo that pleases me

by snoopypez



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:50:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoopypez/pseuds/snoopypez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out there aren’t many ways of shutting Ray Kowalski up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we dance to the tempo that pleases me

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on livejournal in 2009  
> porn tag prompt: "You never learned to be quiet."

Turns out there aren’t many ways of shutting Ray Kowalski up. And yeah, Ray Vecchio could have told you that from the start, from the first (or second, maybe third) time they were in the same room, but back then he was a little more concerned with his cover being blown and with trying to keep everyone alive.

And there was definitely no need for trying new ways to keep his new partner quiet. Not back then.

But now is different. By now Ray has a pretty foolproof way of earning himself a little peace, along with other things. Now he has Kowalski on his knees, Ray's cock in his perfect, _amazing_ mouth, keeping all the earlier complaints and random observations at bay.

Yeah, this – _this_ , they've perfected.

Ray's got his back to the door, the knob kind of digging right into him and it'd be really uncomfortable if not for the way Kowalski's tongue was distracting him. And they're in the fucking _supply closet_ at work, at the station, and this is the fourth time they've locked themselves in there in the past two weeks. They're either getting braver or stupider.

Probably both. Because _Christ_ , the way Kowalski's lips are tight around him, the way Kowalski's fingers press hard around his hips to alternately hold him in place and pull him _closer_ \- Ray can't help but speak.

Speak he does, in broken-off sentences and demands, demands to suck harder and fuck, _fuck_ , faster, come on, do it. He loves this, loves the way Kowalski can somehow surround him everywhere even when he's just attached by the mouth.

Ray's babbling now, managing to keep the really obscene stuff to non-English, and he presses his head back against the door for a moment before looking down, watching as his cock slides in and out between Kowalski's lips, and gives a low, shattered moan. Kowalski's eyes flick up to meet his.

Then there's a hand, slipping up his stomach, his chest, and Ray likes that a lot, yeah, it feels fantastic just like everything else and--

\--and Kowalski's palm is suddenly covering Ray's mouth, muffling the sounds he's making. And something about _that_ just turns Ray's crank so fucking _hard_ and kind of annoys him at the same time, and that combination turns out to be _it_. Goodbye, coherency; goodbye, will to stay standing.

He makes no noise when he comes, knees shaking. Kowalski doesn't pull away until Ray bites his hand, panting and trying not to go right to the floor.

He opens his eyes, not that he's aware he had closed them, and sees Kowalski standing slowly, wide grin on his face.

"You never learned to be quiet," he says without a trace of irony, and Ray laughs even as he reaches for Kowalski's zipper.


End file.
